1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a teleprinter private branch exchange having teleprinter terminals belonging to a communications unit, with a central unit which controls the traffic between the individual teleprinter terminals and, when appropriate, with one or more teleprinter or data lines of a separate teleprinter or data network, and with a storage unit in which signals emitted by or to be fed to a teleprinter terminal can be temporarily stored.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With a modular system of the type generally set forth above, which, in practice, consists of three independent units, namely a communications unit, a central unit and a storage unit, numerous control operations usually have to be handled on a bus linking these units together. This means that the bus is frequently not available to the central unit to carry out control functions. One could certainly provide separate control lines from the central unit to the portions of the other units to be controlled. However, this involves considerable circuitry expense.